Breaking bracelets
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny is wearing bracelets that start a game. What happens when people see them. Will Chad get affected by it. Cute one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay before **ANYONE **reads the story read this.

Sex bracelets are bracelets people wear and each color represents something. If someone breaks a bracelet on one persons arm then they have to do whatever the color represents to the person. It's like a little game.

Here are the color descriptions:

Yellow: Hug

Pink: Give a hickey

Orange: Kiss

Purple: Kiss someone of either gender

Red: Lap dance

Green: Oral sex

Clear: Whatever the person who broke the bracelet wants

White: Wearer will flash the person

Glittery purple: French kiss

Glittery green: 69

Glittery clear: will feel the person

* * *

Chad was walking down the hallway heading over to stage 3 the So Random! Stage. Since Sonny came it's the only reason he goes there.

Once he got to the door with the golden star he walked right in. The only person in there was Tawni Hart Sonny's cast mate who she shares her dressing room with.

Tawni knew about Chad's little crush on Sonny. Well everyone knew. He was that predictable.

"Hey Tawn where's Sonny" Chad asked her.

"Cant you see im in Tawni Town" She snapped.

When she looked over to the door she noticed who it was and her expression changed.

"Oh its you……. Sonny's at the cafeteria testing out something" she said. The way she said it was very suspicious.

"Oh okay"

With that the blonde haired actor walked out of the room on the way to see his crush.

When he got there he noticed Sonny sitting at the usual table with the other randoms as Chad called them.

The brunette was wearing a low cut pink tank top with short shorts. While looking her over Chad noticed something on her arm.

There was all different bracelets. With Chad's knowledge he knew they were Sex bracelets. She had on Yellow, pink. Orange, purple, red, green, clear, white, glittery purple, glittery green and glittery clear. She had on them all.

Chad couldn't help but wonder if she was willing to do all of that.

He walked over to her table and sat down right next to her crossing his right leg onto his left.

"Hey Sonny" he acknowledged her.

"Oh, Hi Chad" she said cheerfully.

Most people knew that Sonny had a crush on Chad also but not Chad. While they secretly wished that they both liked each other.

_What if I break it will she, Chad couldn't help but think to himself. _

_Will he break them he's staring at the bracelets, sonny thought to herself. _

The only reason Sonny wore them was for him to see and hopefully break it. She had at least two of each color.

Sonny couldn't help but think what happened when she walked into the building this morning.

Flashback:

On her way into the building Sonny was skipping down the hallway.

Suddenly Jack a teen gladiator from one of the other shows on the lot stopped her on her way.

He usually didn't even acknowledge her. She was a little confused.

"Hi" she said trying to be polite.

Out of no where the teen gladiator broke the pink one.

Sonny got scared. She didn't think him out of all people would break it and she hoped that only Chad would.

Suddenly he went over and gave her a hickey. Since the morning she has been hiding it with her hair. Thankfully he did it where she could hide it. Since then she's been staying away from him

Present:

"Sonny, Hello" right now Chad was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh what" she asked.

"You zoned out" he informed her.

"Oh"

"Wow little miss innocent is wearing sex bracelets huh" he asked.

"Yup" she said putting the frozen yogurt she forgot all about in her mouth.

"Why out of all days are you wearing them today" he asked with a smirk on his features.

Sonny had to think of this one.

"Well I uh use to wear them back in Wisconsin and I haven't had time to go buy some but today in the mail Lucy sent me some" she said. _Yeah that's good she thought. _

"_Oh okay" he said. _

"_Yeah okay" _

_By now everyone had exited the cafeteria. _

_In Mackenzie Falls they were doing an episode that didn't include Chad. _

_Someone kidnaps Mackenzie and everyone are looking for them. _

_On So Random it wasn't their rehearsal or filming time. So Nico and Grady were looking for popcorn twins, Tawni was doing what she was before and Zora was somewhere in the vents as usual. _

_Chad was just staring at the bracelets yet again. Without knowing what he was doing he broke the Green and red one. I guess you know what happens next…….._

* * *

_I hope you liked it. My friends were talking about these today and one kid was wearing them. So I just had to write something. Please give me some ideas. _

_=)_


	2. haha

Okay well everyone wanted me to update on this so I guess it's a two shot I have no idea where this is going!

* * *

Sonny pov

_HE JUST BROKE THE BRACELETS OH MY GOSH!_

" _Why did you just do that" I asked him. _

" _I wanted to see if you would really do it duh" he said in a bored tone . _

" _Why would I do all that with you" I asked. _

" _Why wouldn't you" he shot back . _

" _Because your , your icky" I screamed. _

" _Icky really sonny really" he asked. _

"_I don't know" _

" _Well you have to go by the rules Sonny or else that's cheating" he said. _

_Well he made a good point. _

" _I hate this game" I huffed. _

" _So your going to do it " he asked. _

" _It's a game isn't it" I asked and winked. _

* * *

_After I did everything Chad wanted it ended up that all the bracelets were gone.. _

_Who knew Chad could be like that? _

_Definitely not me until now. _

_When Chad was leaving I heard him huff. " Too bad theres not a be a girlfriend band. Or else I would break it" he whispered. _

" _Im sorry what was that" I asked teasing. _

" _Well sonny to be honest I sorta kinda like you" he admitted. _

" _Well Chad to be honest I sorta kinda like you too , the only reason I wore those rubber bands was because I was hoping you would notice them" I admitted. That just made his ego higher. _

_The next question hit me by surprise. _

" _Will you be my girlfriend" he asked. _

" _Of course Chad I would love too" I said. _

_Suddenly he had a look in his eyes and he got all happy. _

"_You have anymore bracelets " he screamed. _

" _Right in the draw" _

" _GET THEM" _

* * *

_Hope you liked it that's it… Just click that green button down there! _


End file.
